League's Bloody Valentine
by FiesiMcFies
Summary: Don't miss the Valentine's Party of our favourite League Champions, including LB who got her heart broken by DFG, a contest between Nidalee, Katarina and Lux, a jealous Talon, cute poros, a hated Teemo, a drunk Gragas, a lovesick Rumble, Draaaaaven and, of course, Varus who is going to spread love thanks to his new skin! Rated T in case someone starts to flame.
1. Let's get his party started

**League's bloody valentine**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither League of Legends nor the characters in this story. If I did, I would have brought back URF long ago. Really missing Helicopter-Hecarim ...

**Author's Note: **After a really long time I forced myself into writing again, so my writing style might be a bit clumsy. Moreover, English is not my native language, so sorry for all the typos and grammatical nightmares. Anyway, please R&amp;R.

I got the idea for this story on Valentine's Day, when the discussion of League's cutest couples started. Let's just see how our beloved champs act out of combat, when there is time for fluffy moments 3

**Chapter 1: Let's get this party started**

"As if we'd need a party to drink", burped Gragas with his barrel right beside him. "Right, Jaxy?"

"Unlike you, I have to get fed instead of drunk during the matches", Jax answered with a smile no one could see. He had tossed his lantern aside and exchanged it with a huge cupe of wine.

"Oh yeah, getting fed? Heard the enemy Cho ate you whenever his ult was up last game." Gragas bursted out into laughter.

"Bet that tasted purple", commented Lulu who rushed over to the table where the drinking buddies were seated. Dressed in her Winterwonder outfit, she put her tiny hands to her hips and looked at them through narrowed eyes. "You two could have dressed better. It's a Valentine's party, how do you hope to get girls like _this_?" Her eyes stopped at Gragas' belly which was ... well ... worlds apart from a sixpack. "Don't worry, Graggy, I'm here to help." The yordle girl used her polymorph on Gragas and put him into his purple suit. A big silver clock was now visible at his wrist while his stomach was well hidden.

"You can thank me later", Lulu laughed and then ran over to the buffet where Cho'gath and Trundle had a heated discussion. Gragas and Jax just shrugged at each other and continued drinking.

It was February the 14th, and the champions held a little party in a barn close to Summoner's Rift, where old items like Philo's Stone and Runic Bulwark were stored. A sobbing LeBlanc was sitting on the ground, next to a blue-ish rod that looked suspisciously like Deathfire Grasp.

The barn's door swung open, and the last missing guests went in, coming right from their last battle in the rift.

Talon felt his mood lighten up as he eyed the redhaired woman who walked in front of the other nine champions. She seemed to be verbally fighting with the blonde girl next to her, and he had the urge to rush over and assassinate the stupid Lux. How dared the girl to quarrel with his stepfather's beautiful daughter? Goddamn Demacians, he thought but kept sitting. Two of the other chairs at his table were taken by Zed and his shadow. They played 'Rock-Paper-Scissors' for some time now and didn't seem to get bored by it nor did they notice the angry glare Shen shot at them.

"You've only beaten me because of my Summoner. He was lagging like hell", Kata growled angrily.

"Laaags", Lux giggled. A brown cougar caught up at them, than changed back into her human form and added: "These lags seemed to get worse whenever I ganked you. You really caught every single spear, didn't you?"

"Oh, just shut up!", Katarina sighed. A "Reported for offensive language" could be heard behind her, but she didn't bothered to turn around and find out who had the guts to make her even angrier. Probably her former jungler, Udyr, who had given his first double buff to the enemy's Toplaner and didn't get a single dragon. He had entered the barn in his Spirit Guard outfit, all high and mighty.

Lux' face became serious again. "It's just sad that my brother had to be in your team. It hurt to kill him over and over again. Poor boy."

Suddenly, Kata got an idea.

"How about a contest?" She swung her red hair back.

"What kind of contest?"

"A contest who can catch most of my spears", Nidalee suggested. "That wouldn't be fair, though, since Kata has lots of practice in it."

"This is a Valentine's party", Katarina went on, ignoring the brown-haired girl completely. "We should find out who of us is most popular with the boys, wouldn't that be fun? Let's give it an hour to find a party companion. The one with the more attractive one wins."

"Who decides which one is more attractive?", Lux asked increduosly.

"A jury. We need some people who are equitable. Like Soraka. Or Braum."

"Or Lee", Nidalee laughed. Again, Kata ignored her and asked: "What do you say, Lux? Are you in?"

"I don't know ..."

"Are you scared?"

"No!" Lux let her eyes wander through the barn. Following her gaze, Katarina saw Ezreal in his Pulsefire outfit, chatting with Taric in his unmanly armor. Ezreal could be a problem, but Kata was not aiming for an attractive catch. She just came up with the perfect plan to get back at Lux.

"Only fools hesitate", she teased the other girl.

"I'm in", the blonde mage finally said.

"Me too", Nidalee grinned. "But I need to change my outfit first."

"I'll come with you", the Noxian girl followed Nidalee who was already on her way to the girl's restrooms.

"Don't you dare to change into Kitty-Kata. It hurts my feelings", meowed Nida, changing back into her cougar form. Katarina rolled her eyes. If she were about to flirt with Rengar, said outfit would be here best choice. But right now she needed something to make her look tough, like the strong warrior she was, because that was what _he_ liked best about her, she was sure of it.

Let the bloodshed begin.


	2. About Heartseekers and burnt cookies

**Chapter 2: About Heartseekers and burnt cookies**

"Can you please stop that?" Vayne felt the anger rising in her chest. Condemning the other Marksman against the nearest wall was a temting idea, especially when Varus in his Heartseeker outfit started to jump around her, his little wings flapping.

"C'mon, Vayne. You're always in such a dark mood, can't you just relax for once?", he chirped, throwing rose petals around. "Enjoy the party. You want some real amusement? Come closer."

"That's the spirit!" Lulu, who happened to walk by, polymorphed the female marksman into Heartseeker Vayne. The raging curse that was forming in Vayne's throat was immidiatly stopped when an arrow hit her. Tiny hearts suddenly sparkled in her eyes, reflecting in her glasses. Like a sleepwalker she started to move through the room, passing by a laughing Sultan Tryndamere with his heartseeking wife on his lap.

"My arrows always find their marks", Varus mused and continued to throw red petals around.

Rumble prayed that the box of cookies he had bought from Morgana would help him to finally win over Tristana's heart. In his Supergalaxy outfit, although without his robot, he walked towards her, trying to look as cool as possible. _Nothing can stop me. Not even a wall of tigers with smaller tigers for teeth_, he thought.

"Bandle Gunners, what'd you see? Sir, just smoke and victory!" he heard her sing. His heart jumped and he blushed slightly. How he loved to heart her voice!

"Yo, Tristana." Good start. All systems set to awesome. "Wanna have a cookie?", he asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"How sweet", she grinned, taking one of the cookies he was offering her. But after a short sniff she asked sceptically: "Wait ... those aren't made by Morgana, are they?"

"They are ...", Rumble slowly answered, sweat running down his back. Then he watched in horror as the Yordle girl took the whole cookie box, threw it onto the ground and aimed her gun at it. Seconds later, the box exploded and drew the attention of nearby Champions.

"But ... why?" Rumble was shocked after having seen his gift burning down to ashes.

"Shooting them is way more fun than eating them. After being supported by Morgana several times, I've got no trust in her baking skills. But thanks, anyway. You're a really good guy." She lightly pecked him on the the cheek and giggled as he turned redder as a Healing pot.

"Good guy? More like best guy", he managed to say nevertheless and then, after collecting all his courage, he dared to kiss her back. Let's make firework, baby!


	3. On the Hunt

**Chapter 3: On the hunt**

Seems like Rumble is already taken. Too bad, thought Nidalee who had watched the scene. She knew Lux would be trying to ask out Ezreal, which didn't really bother her. Kata was the bigger threat in this competition.

When she saw Rengar walking towards her, she quickly leant against the wall behind her and shyly looked up to him while playing with a strand of her hair.

"Hey there, Kittyboy."

"Don't try", he growled, not unfriendly. "I am part of your weird contest's jury."

"What? Since when?", she asked in confusion.

"Lux asked me a few minutes ago. Told me Braum refused because of some Freljord chick, dunno which one. I guess I'm a better judge anyway, since I'm an expert in hunting and trophies."

"So, when you are one of the judges, I better not aks Kha'Zix to be my Valentine." She sighed with feigned disappointment.

"You'll win if you only bring his head", Rengar laughed and started to turn away. "Oh, and Nida? I prefer your Headhunter outfit. Take it if you want to hunt the ugly bug down."

As if, she thought and rolled her eyes. Her gaze then fell on Malzahar who was doing the strangest of all things.

"Uhm ... are you all right?" Her voice perfectly reflected her astonishment.

"Of course I am." He turned his head to look at her. At least he had stopped to pet Rek'sai's chest and chin.

"Then what the hell are you doing with this _thing_?"

"Her name's Rek'sai and I am very glad I can call this beautiful creature my new pet. Isn't she cute?" Rek'sai fondly licked his face. There had to be some strange definition of _cute_ in the Void.

"Rek'sai? Your pet?" Nida couldn't believe what she heard and saw. Malzahar's brain must had been eaten away by his Malefic Vision.

"Image how awesome that would be. I put some spells on, let's say, Kassadin and suddenly Rek'sai appears, digs a tunnel and eats him! Not even his pathetic Rift Walk could save him." He laughed like a lunatic.

"Maybe you'll get a new skin, something like Void Trainer ..." Nidalee tried to get away from them as fast as possible, before the madness could jump over to her.

Meanwhile, the party's DJane was done with her soundcheck and awakened the dancefloor with her Kinetic song. Funnily the first Champions who entered the floor were Blitzcrank and Orianna. Former immidiatly started to swing around his robotic dance partner with unexpected grace. Next to them, poor Galio elegantly danced alone, and Kennen got lots of attention with his breakdance, though he soon decided to join Twisted Fate and his Gangnam Style dance. Akali, too shy to dance in public, used her Twilight Shroud to hide herself.

Katarina couldn't look away from tiny Gnar dancing. It lightened up her mood, though she was still annoyed to see her object of interest - or rather her tool for revenge - being surrounded by Demacians. Quinn, Jarvan, even Shyvana ... she hated those guys and was not willing to make a fool out of herself infront of them.

"Want to dance?" Talon suddenly appeared infront of her, blocking her view.

"I can show you my Death Lotus Dance", she answered without any efforts to hide her annoyance, although it wasn't Talon's fault. The assassin silently disappeared, disappointment written all over his face. A tiny sting of guilt hit her, but she quickly shook it off. She had to do something about her revenge.


	4. Charming

**Chapter 4: Charming **

"I must say, I am a little bit sad", Ahri pouted and took Lux' hand. "How could you not invite me to your contest?"

"How do you know about that?" If Ahri heard about the contest, who else knew about it?, Lux thought worriedly.

"Poppy told me. You really shouldn't have asked her to be one of the judges. She might look small, but she is big in spreading gossip. By the way, who came up with the brilliant idea that Poppy makes a good judge? I don't want to be mean, but she doesn't look like someone who knows much about attractiveness ..."

"You don't say! Seriously, I don't know who asked Poppy. When Braum refused, I asked Rengar." Although still worried about spreading rumours concerning their contest, Lux had to giggle. She hoped that the person who talked Poppy into the jury had a similar taste in men. A picture of Kata, arm in arm with Urgot, came into her mind.

"Lux, you're such a beast!", Ahri exclaimed. "By asking Rengar, you probably destroyed any chances of romance between him and Nida. How could you?" The foxgirl clapped both hands over her mouth.

"I didn't think ..." the blonde mage stuttered.

"Don't worry, she'll find someone else. At least she's wearing her Frenchmaid dress, which may raise her chances to win. Who do you plan to get as your companion?" Curiosity sparkled in Ahri's yellow eyes.

Without answering, Lux looked over to Ezreal who was still talking to Taric.

"Oh, I see. If I were you, I'd hurry up before Mr Gems gets him. That would be ... truly outrageous." Ahri winked at her and rushed away to find Nidalee. Lux was too nice and innocent to be taught a charming lesson, but Nidalee seemed to be a promising student.

"Tibbers, how did you get cake all over your face?" After hugging her now small bear, the Promqueen girl grabbed one of the loose ends of Amumu's bandages and started to clean her bear's fluffy face.

"I'm glad to help", the mummy quietly said, hope in his eyes. "Can I ... give you a hug?"

"Don't make me hurt you!" An evil grin appeared on Annie's face. "There's a reason you are _Almost_ Prom King, Amumu. Now leave. You can't come to Tibber's tea party!"

Amumu was about to burst into tears when a slender hand patted him on the hand.

"Ignore her, she is just a psychic little girl. And you know what they say: Karma always catches up to you." Karma showed a heartwarming smile that made him feel so much better. Maybe there was still a chance he could make some friends.

"Sorry we didn't asked you. But you have to admit, your Charm would've been kinda unfair in this contest."

"I know, I know", Ahri giggled, waving Nidalee's excuse away. "I'm not mad at you, but you have to promise me to win this contest. You are my student now, don't disappoint me."

"But-", Nidalee tried to object. She was not sure if following Ahri's orders was such a good idea.

"Don't you trust me? You have beautiful legs, so show more of them." The foxgirl tugged at Nidalee's dress, ignoring her complaints. "Now stop that pouting and smile. No, not like that! Smile like you knew a secret. Yes, much better. Time to go. Make me proud. Getting this guy will surely give you a difficulty bonus, but you can do it!" Ahri showed an encouraging grin and watched as Nidalee slowly walked away.

"Go win this contest, little cat", she murmured to herself. Suddenly a strong arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"What contest?", Wukong curiously asked.

"I shouldn't talk about it, but some girls here are competing about who can get the most attractive man as their party company. Weird, isn't it? I don't take part in it; that would be too unfair. At least I already got the best of all Champions."

"You did?" Wukong furrowed his brows, stepping back from her. "Who is he?"

"You of course", she laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Face burrowed against his chest, she couldn't see the blush spreading over his face.


	5. Soulmates

Note: I hopefully got rid of the worst typos in the previous chapters. As for the judges: Varus and Vayne already have other roles in this story, you'll see that later. But I have one champ in mind who is really, really good in observing things, he'll be the best of all judges :D

**Chapter 5: Soulmates**

At the other side of the barn, Thresh was talking to Kalista; both were wearing matching Bloodmoon outfits and congratulated each other to their last botlane plays together. Thresh's lantern stood on a table next to them, softly shimmering in the dim lights. In front of it sat Lucian, head in hands. His sad eyes were constantly fixed on the lantern, and from time to time he murmured "Senna ..." to himself.

"This guy's creeping me out", Thresh said, his voice muffled behind the mask. "But on the other hand he's too funny to watch, so I let him keep his soul for now."

"Good thing he doesn't ask me for vengeance. I couldn't kill you easily."

"Because I am so strong?", Thresh assumed.

"Not really. But you are the sort of sinister I like. Having you as my Oathsworn always feels ... familiar. As if we weren't that different." She seemed to struggle with explaining her feelings.

"Maybe it's because we both collect souls", Thresh shrugged. "We both enjoy the sweet tones of misery."

"Mind if I join you?" Soulstealer Vladimir pulled his hood down into his face.

"You look worried", Kalista noticed and crossed her arms.

"For quiet some time a woman followed me. It wouldn't bother me if she didn't look like she was aiming at my heart ... with a huge bolt." The vampire shuddered. "Don't look now, but she was lurking in that corner last time I saw her."

Thresh was about to follow Vlad's gesture nevertheless but then said: "She isn't."

"I smell black magics", Vayne stepped closer. Something was wrong with her, Vladimir could tell it by the way she walked. Instead of being cautious there was something dizzy about her.

"Some call it magic. I call it good aim", Lucian commented before turning his gaze back to the lantern. A giggling sound escaped from behind Kalista's mask.

"Vayne, please leave me alone. You can try to hunt me down on Summoner's Rift, but right now I just want to enjoy the party, so stop following me", Vlad declared with an angry voice.

"You can call me Shaune", she offered and showed a ... seductive smile?

"I prefer Vayne", Vladimir answered in confusion. The hell was wrong with his enemy? Was it a trick to entice him closer to a wall? He pictured himself condemned and shuddered.

"But Vladvlad", she returned, "I can be as negative as you wish if that's your type. For you I'd make a donation everyday. Don't deny our love, I- Vlad?"

The vampire couldn't stand it any longer. To escape the nightmare he pooled and hastily crawled away.

Varus who had watched the scene from a distance had difficulties holding back his violent laughter. This was even better than he had dared to imagine. Now it was time to release Vayne from her lovely mission, he decided, snipping his fingers. He observed in amusement how Vayne tumbled away from Thresh and Kalista, ready to defend herself. Then she walked away in a proud posture, head held high. Varus assumed she couldn't remember what happened to her during the last minutes.

"Pity those who cross me", he laughed and scanned the room for a new victim. His gaze fell on small Veigar who must've stood beside him for quiet some time. The mage, hand in hand with a female caster minion, raised an eyebrow and squealed: "That's more evil than even I could have imagined."

"Eat, eat and grow strong." After giving him a cookie, Braum patted Poro-Bristle's head. A giant mustache appeared on its face.

"What did you do to Bristle?", a horrified Sejuani asked.

"You don't like mustaches?"

"Yes ... no ... not on my boar. But it suits you, I guess", she stuttered. "Jeez, I hate talking. Can't we just have a round of arm wrestling or something?"

"Sure, show me your best and put away your worried face. First we fight, then we eat, okay?"

"If you insist", she muttered, jumping off of Bristle's back.

Sometimes icy heart just needs warm smile, Braum thought and put on his warmest of all smiles.


	6. Shaken, not stirred

**Chapter 6: Shaken, not stirred**

_Note: Sorry for not updating for some time, but everytime I started to write, someone invited me to a game. I even started to play mid again, my most hated lane, and I feel sorry for not having Swain in this story. Chances are low for him to appear because the 7th chapter will probably be the last. Hope it's done tomorrow, the story's final chapter is going to be a blast ;)_

Never had Nidalee felt so stupid. She cursed Ahri for giving her the idea and herself for trying to seduce a man who was so full of himself that he didn't even notice her attempts to asking him out.

"Look, Draven-" Just one more try, though she doubted he even paid attention.

"Not Draven! Draaaaaaven", he corrected her, sounding annoyed. "Now leave us alone, Kitty. Or have a drink, I don't care. Cheers, brother." He raised his cup in Darius' direction, than took a huge sip. With style, of course.

"I heard you're always searching for higher goals." That got her his attention, at least. "Just think about it. You could beat Lux and Katarina with a single move. All you need to do is come with me." She hated herself for sounding so pleading.

"And then? Am I supposed to throw my axes at them? If I remember correctly, I already did this. My ult is awesome, you know? Though there are not many times I have both of them in my enemy team."

Goddamit, she thought. Darius bursted into laughter, which didn't really help her to calm down. For a secound she wondered if bringing the Dunkmaster as her companion was an option, but since she had no success with his brother, she didn't dare asking. Changing into her cougar form she wandered off, heading for the bar counter.

"Give me the strongest drink you have", Nidalee cried when she turned back into her human form and slumped down on one of the stools. Groovy Zilean who worked as the barkeeper gave her a weird look but said nothing. Influencing the time around him, he speeded himself up and poured a white liquid in her glass which turned out to be milk.

"Whatever it is, I am sure you can solve it without alcohol", he assured her and turned around to roll a new barrel over to Gragas. Her fingernails automatically digged into the bar counter, leaving visible scratches on the dark wood's surface. She felt very tempted to throw her glass of milk against the closest wall - or at the old man's head - when someone sat down beside her.

"Don't be mad at him, he's just angry because Bard will soon be our new barkeeper", Jayce said with a charming smile. "Though I have to say, that is not an excuse to treat a beautiful lady like this. Would you allow me to fetch you some champagne?"

"Champagne? That's too expansive." She shook her head. Even though she didn't have to feed on mice, she didn't have too much money to spend, neither.

"Don't worry about the price. During my last game I had fullbuild before I hit level 18. You can imagine how much gold I had left at the end of the game." He waved his hand to drew Zilean's attention who was listening to a discussion about cake and cookie recepies, held between Pantheon and Morgana.

"Originally I wanted to ask you if you'd like to dance", Debonair Jayce said, handing her a glass of champagne. Or maybe it was just cheap sparkling wine, she couldn't tell, but she didn't trust the barkeeper.

"My dancing moves ... are not the best for a party like this", she replied. Thinking about Sion watching her dance made her shiver in disgust.

"Twisted Fate and Evelynn have captured the dance floor, anyway", he laughed and waited until she emptied her glass.

It's sweeter than I have expected, she thought. Why did she suddely felt like she couldn't stop smiling at him?

"Thanks for being so nice to me." She had to say that, even though she hated being so ... girlish.

"No need to thank me. How could I not be nice to a pretty girl like you?"

Under normal circumstances she wouldn't fell for his attitude, but there still was a competition to win. Plus, she felt too dizzy to resist his charme.

"I know it's a bit sudden", she started, coiling a lock of her hair around her finger. "But could you do me a small favour?"

"What exactly did I pour into that glass?", Zilean asked curiously.

"To be honest, I don't know. I experimented with extracts taken from Varus' and Ashes' arrows and Vayne's bolts. Heartseeker extracts, of course. The concotion was heated with Sweetheart Annie's flames, but the result remains a mystery." Singed held up a flask with strange, green content. "Wanna try my new experiment? It could turn you back into a young boy. But there's still a chance it may kill you. Better put your ult on you before drinking this, old man."

"Thank you for the friendly offer, but I have to decline. Now please excuse me, I have to work." The time wizard floated away, leaving an amused Surfer Singed behind.

"If the love potion works", he muttered to himself, "I will use it on Nami and take her to the beach. Her waves and my surfing skills combined will be perfect." He couldn't help but laughing madly.


	7. Party crashers

**Chapter 7: Party crashers**

_Note: I made it. Even though Bard was released, I wrote the final chapter! Hope you'll like it, I'm off playing. You get a Zhonya's, you get a Zhonya's, everyone gets a Zhonya's ^^_

"W-wait", Garen finally managed to say. His mind still tried to process what had happened to him. The one second he had been talking to Quinn about how well Valor and Anivia got along, the next second he was suddenly dragged away, his arm captured by a red-haired woman who had a fierce look on her face. Katarina was the girl of his dreams - good and bad ones equally. On the one hand she was stunningly pretty, and he liked the High Commander outfit she was now wearing best on her. On the other hand she was a Noxian, his enemy.

"There's no time left", he heard her hiss. Her grip around his wrist tightened and he was glad she didn't care to look back at him. His face felt annoyingly hot and it didn't get any better when he thought about Jarvan probably still watching them.

"No time for what?" He stopped following her fast pace, yanking his arm free from her iron grip.

"Don't ask questions and come with me. You can follow orders, can't you?" Now she did turn around to him, eyes blazing with anger. Nevertheless - or because of it - she looked incredibly hot. He felt ashamed thinking like that, as if the thoughts alone made him a traitor to Demacia.

"I will never follow Noxian orders", he declared. Katarina sighed.

"Boy, this is not about war." She took a step closer to him. Lowering her voice, she continued: "This is about love."

"Lo-what?" He stumbled backwards. Then he felt like he completely lost his voice, because no more words wanted to come out of his mouth.

"Just kidding", she laughed, crushing his hope with just two words. "Who did come up with the idea for a Valentine's party, anyway? As if a bunch of warriors were able to give each other chocolates, roses and heart-shaped balloons. My sister didn't even want to come because this whole thing depresses her. Makes her think about better times where she had legs and could seduce tons of men."

Garen didn't know what to say to this. He wanted to scratch the back of his head, but suddenly someone swiftly jumped behind him. A cold blade touched the thin skin of his throat. Kata was still standing infront of him, her jaw dropped down in shock.

"What the hell, Talon?", she shouted. "Leave him alone!"

"He was about to attack you!", the assassin shouted back, dagger still at Garen's throat. "I'm here to protect you from these filthy Demacians. They can't be trusted!"

"Don't be so dramatic. He was not about to attack me because this is a party, not a war, and Garen is my party date."

"What?", the two men gasped simultaneously. Talon was the first one to gain his posture. Although he looked like he wanted to murder Garen right there, he lowered his blade.

"You can't be serious", he said in disbelief. "He is a Demacian, our enemy. What would your-"

"My father won't say anything, because he disappeared. I'll explain it later, Talon, but right now I really have to go. _We_ have to go." She was sure Talon would calm down if he heard why she had to get Garen, but she couldn't explain that in front of said Demacia knight. So instead of wasting more time, she grabbed Garen's hand and continued to drag him towards a table where Rengar and Lollipoppy were seated. Vel'koz had his tentacles wrapped around a chair next to them.

"So ... this is a date?", Garen shyly asked.

"No, it isn't", she snapped. "But we have to win a contest."

"What kind of contest?" Confusion was written all over his face.

"Some sort of cute-couple-contest. And what's more romantic than two sworn enemies holding hands?" She tried to hide her sarcasm. If it weren't for her revenge, she would've brought Talon since Rengar was sitting at the table, a book labeled as _A Storm of Swords_ in his claws. If he liked the _Song of Ice and Fire_ series, they would definitely win. Stepsiblings, bloodthirsty assassins, Noxian schemes - they had everything.

"If they're the judges, I don't think they're into romantic stuff", Garen considered and suspiciously looked at the three Champions they were heading to. Kata ignored him.

"You're the first ones", Poppy informed them when they arrived at the judges' table.

"But I can see the others are already on their way", Vel'koz added. A high-pitched laughter was audible beside him. Though no one was to be seen, Kata recognized the voice instantly. Teemo, she thought with gritting teeth.

"Don't worry, Satan's not part of the jury", Rengar told her without looking up from his book. "He's just here to annoy us. Or maybe he's in love with Poopy, who knows."

"Ew", Poppy said in disgust.

"Did we make it in time?", Nidalee asked, arm in arm with Jayce.

"Yes", Poppy said, then muttered to herself: "Nidalee's boy is more handsome than Garen, that's for sure."

This is not about winning, Katarina had to tell herself. Suddenly Ezreal used Arcane Shift to teleport infront of the table, holding Lux in his arms. The blonde mage blinked in confusion, than she visibly realized what she was seeing.

"How dare you bring my brother into this!", she screamed, jumping to the ground. "He's a good and honest man, leave him alone!" She dangerously glared at Kata.

"Prepare for a cat fight", Nidalee said to Jayce, sounding amused.

"Did you took part in this competition, too?", Garen asked, horrified. "Ezreal, before I allow you to go out with my little sister, you need to proof you're good enough for her!"

"No problem", the marksman answered.

"You have to proof it ... in a fight!"

"Sounds dangerous ... I'm in."

"Stop it!", Poppy shouted. "We're not here for your stupid fights. We need to nominate a winner."

"Nidalee!" Draven used Blood Rush to run to them. "You never told me the competition was about attractiveness. Of course I'm in. Hey Katarina, did you seriously bring a Demacian? You should've asked my brother, he would've dunked you all. Except me, ha." He let his hand wander through his hair.

"You can't bring two guys. That's cheating!", Lux protested.

"Just what I expected from my talented student", smiled Ahri who had somehow appeared at the judge's table, too. Varus was flying above them, throwing rose petals.

"How chaotic", Vel'koz obvserved. Finally Rengar put down his book, looking worried.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Katarina asked. There wasn't much to hear over the sounds of Draven and Jayce arguing, or Lux trying to stop a fight between Ezreal and Garen.

"The music, it has changed", Rengar said with a dark voice. "Sona's playing her Ethereal song. This can only mean one thing. We're all going to die."

"You're reading too much", Poppy commented.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm armed and ready." Teemo finally became visible.

Then a table next to them exploded and a laughing Jix ran past them.

"Here comes the punchline!" Vi crashed through their very own table and continued chasing Jinx, leaving a pile of splintered wood and confused Champions behind.

"We better get out of here. Quickly!", Garen said.

"He is right", Vel'koz nodded. "I can see that Jinx is preparing a Super Mega Death Rocket. Vi has problems getting after her, she was slowed by some sort of minefield."

"I'll take care of that", Caitlyn, who rushed by, assured them.

While everyone was running towards the barn's exit, Sejunai, who was one of the last to flee from the explosion that was about to come, took a look back. The scenery infront of her was just too bizarre. Jinx was riding on a enormous, flying rocket across the room. Behind her sat Ziggs whose laughter was as lunatic as hers.

"Bombs away!", he shouted, throwing something to the ground.

"Faster, Bristle", Sejuani screamed.

"My shield is here for you!" Braum jumped to her.

"I will not hide behind another-" The rest of her sentence was cut off when the bomb exploded, and she was secretly glad about the protection.

"Why does it always have to end like this?", Soraka sighed, looking at the burning ruins of the barn. Brand was still in it, dancing around a small fire.


End file.
